One Night Stand? Or More?
by ShiningCrane
Summary: One night stand and a marriage when you're drunk? Well let's see what happens the next day.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I woke up on a mattress that was not my lumpy old mattress, but a much smoother comfortable mattress. Instead of my blue cotton blanket, was a gold satin sheet on me, instead of the clothes I partied in last night was nothing. Shit I had a one night stand when I was a virgin. Turning over to see the face of the man who I didn't know but yet he took my virginity. God was he hot. He was practically a Greek god, his bronze colored hair looked messed up, his eyes were closed, and his skin was so pale it was unnatural. Deciding to find out what color my partner's eyes were I kissed him in the corner of his lip, seductively, which he didn't react to. Then I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, which had him smiling and his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were emerald green, and they seemed to gaze at me lovingly.

"What ran me over?" He asked, kidding around about the hangover both of us were experiencing. "What happened?" I asked softly as his hand started to up and down my arm and then I saw it.

"You're married?" I asked him softly. I don't know why it hurt me, we were drunk, and we didn't know each other. "No…Oh my god you have a ring to." He exclaimed as he took my hand. I saw it, a golden band with a diamond on it. Then it hit me, "We're mar-married?" I stuttered out the question he nodded sadly. "How much did we drink and where are we?" I asked him softly.

"Well we're at my house, and we drank a lot thanks to Alice, you had more than me. Do you know how hardcore you are?" He asked me amusement in his eyes. Then images went into my mind, Alice and I entering the club, me meeting the guy, drinking a ton, him asking if I wanted to go home with him, then us fucking each other repeatedly, everything except his last name.

"I guess." I answered. I tried getting out so I could take a shower and go home, tried being the key word. His hand gripped my waist, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me seductively. Before his lips went down my collarbone and back up. "We're not finished." He said before nipping at my earlobe. Turning around I give him full access of my body.

Man did he know how to please me, after we finished I jumped out of bed to go to the bathroom to get ready. When I finished and got out in a towel, Edward got up to take a shower and ended up dropping the towel on his way in. Deciding to play dirty I looked through his drawers for a shirt that I could wear with a pair of his boxers.

Finding what I was looking for I went to get my phone to call Alice. "Hello?" She asked

as the phone rang. "Bella is that you?"

"Alice I made the hugest mistake ever!" I whispered harshly, "You remember that guy I met at the bar?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I would remember my own brother." She said in a duh tone. Shit great this just rocks. "Why what did you guys do?" She hinting that we did something.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but we got to drunk and got married." I said quickly hoping she didn't hear.

"WHAT!" She yelled into the phone. "What the hell happened?" She asked me. "I mean you are pretty out of it when you're drunk, but Eddie, did he force you?" She asks all of a sudden. Then it hit me.

"I don't remember a thing except before you and Jasper decided to ditch me." I started crying. "Shit, is this a bad thing?" I ask her sobbing. "What if he's regretting it right now?" I question her and myself.

"Bella have him drop you off here and then I'll have a talk with him." Alice said assuring. "It will be alright." She said before hanging up. I have never been this moody, I must haven't been thinking straight in the morning. Deciding to wait for Edward to take me home, I pack up my stuff and sit on the bed. He comes out looks at me with a look of desire in his eyes and gets dressed; I figured he heard some of my conversation with Alice.

"Can you take me home?" I ask quietly. He nods and takes me to the car trying to figure out what happened.

"I'm sorry." He said out of the blue when we were on the high way.

"Turn here." I told him at our street. "Alice said she wanted to talk to you." I told him going into the apartment we had and cried my eyes out into my pillow, how stupid could I think that he didn't regret the fact that he married me! Me the plain jane, and wish he could have someone more like Rose or Alice. I cried my eyes out and decided to lock everyone out of my room for the time, no matter who it was. Until I heard one voice I wasn't expecting to hear outside my room.

"Bella?" He asked softly knocking on the door. "Are you ok? Everyone's worried about you." Edward said softly. "Including me." He added as if I needed to know. What I needed to know was if he regretted the fact that he married me and wants a divorce.

"Come in." I said hoarsely, getting up and face my headboard, not wanting to see his face and give into the desire I get up, still crying silently. "What did you want?" I ask him gathering up all my courage and strength to not let my hurt go into my voice.

"Come out and let us believe you're ok." He ordered sitting on the bed near me, trying to see me from what I could tell. When I wouldn't look him in the face he took my face in his hands and moved it so he could see the damage. "What made you cry you're eyes out?" he asked softly, while trying to rub the tears on my face away, the fact that he was so sweet made me cry even more. "Shh. It's going to be ok." He said calmly while rubbing circles on my back.

Deciding to let him know about my fear. "No everything's not ok if you regret marrying me." I sobbed out even more as he tried to comfort me.

"Oh, you thought…" he trailed off as it was clarified. "Now why would I regret marrying a beautiful woman?" He asked me, which made me feel better. "I would love to keep you as my beautiful wife." He added kissing my temple softly before straightening up. "Now you have 2 choices. Either we go out there and you talk with your friends for 10 minutes the least, or I could have my wicked way with you." He said smirking, before giving me a quick kiss, then giving him his answer I deepened the kiss and brought him down with me. "Damn Bella, stop it, need to lock the door." He said before breaking the kiss and then gave me his look of love and lust. "Forget the door." He said coming back into my arms. We continued kissing for a while until we heard a cough; we looked up and saw everyone look at us. I blushed and buried my head in Edward's chest.

"You guys got 5 minutes to finish up, and then we're watching Prom Night." Alice ordered.

"Wait why do we need to scare Bella and Rose to death?" Emmett asked trying to get Alice to change the movie.

* * *

**AN: Yes this is actually something I already started, I just wanna know if it's good, the lemon kinda winded up there, don't ask me how. It's rated T but let me know if it needs to be Rated M. If you haven't guessed it, this is based off the song Last Name by Carrie Underwood. There is a part 2, but it's a much cleaner and it goes back to the night before. R&R!! Please....:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry 4 the delay, Real Life got to me...and the last line was there for a reason, a somewhat of a sub plot. So here's the second part, I'm making them into Chapters instead now, so I have more time...**

Bella POV

"I'm not scare, why are you, Kellan Lutz?" I asked him smirking. Knowing the secret he was trying to hide from Rose. "It was either Prom Night, or the Hilary Duff video. Sweet older brother." I smirked at him.

"Which video?" Rose asked curious etched on her face, "Why did you even do a video with that slut?" She asked furious.

"Um I forgot the name, and well I had to for the money." He stuttered.

"You remember the name; you just don't want to be in the dog house." Alice butted in. "With Love." She said simply.

"You were the actor that almost got her laid?" Rose asked her face red with anger, "You know what, girls, I'm busy, Daniel wanted me to rehearse our intimate scene, might as well do it now." Rose politely excused herself. "By the way dear husband do not bother coming home tonight." She added closing the door behind her.

"Thanks a lot guys, we didn't make it past a year and I'm already in the doghouse." He whined.

"Should have told her before." We chorused together before Emmett moved away from the window, which made the sunlight catch the diamond on my ring.

"Bella? Please tell me that's just a ring you found, and it's not on your ring finger?" He asked me calmly. At this point I was at Edward's side, his arm around my waist.

I turned into Edward's chest and mumbled my answer, hoping he wouldn't understand, unfortunately he did.

"Wait. You're telling me that last night when we went clubbing, you and Eddie got married?" He asked yelling a little. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you guys just meet last night?"

"Um actually no, they've known each other since 8th Grade." Alice interrupted, wait what did she mean by that…...

* * *

**I'm actually scared...but it had to happen, so how have they known each other since 8th grade? It's actually pretty simple and not that creative...**


End file.
